Ese amo, Precoz
by Daemandi
Summary: Un Ciel irritado y un Sebastián furibundo dejan la última palabra en una habitación impregnada con sus aromas. -... usted, joven amo, es un jovencito precoz-


_holaaaaaa~ :D regresa y esta vez con mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji -^^- lo imagine mientras trataba de dormir xDD y este fue el resultado, aunque me lo imaginaba mas perver... pero bueee~_

_sinceramente, no me gusto mucho... lo que si me gustaria esque me dejaran reviews :D si que si ^^- _

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Este fanfic es de fans para fans, sin fin de lucro. Los personajes aqui mencionados son -lamentablemente- de sus respectivos dueños. **

* * *

La noche caía con la misma lentitud que un día de verano, e inclusive el mismo calor sofocante le abrumaba de sobremanera. Suspiro con cansancio ante la inminente idea de que tenia que tomar una clase más... una larga, aburrida, monótona y agobiante clase.

Unos discretos y pequeños golpes en la puerta le indicaron que su mayordomo esperaba... quizás trajera un sublime y exquisito pastel de chocolate con unas grandes y rojas fresas como decoración; cual fue desagrado -el cual se mostró en su entrecejo- al ver que no era así. Solo llevaba su típica sonrisa falsa y su típica mirada cínica.

Demonio tenia que ser. Apretó los puños mirándole con desprecio. Era SU culpa que se encontrara en esa forma... irritado, cansado y dando un golpe en la mesa se levanto a sabiendas de lo que iba a decirle.

**-el maes...- **empezó antes de callar ante el brusco ademán del chico.

**-silencio- **ordeno, justo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando con un golpe la puerta de roble, hecho que no hubiera tolerado otro día, pero esa tarde no. Es tarde no estaba para juegos... el mayordomo sonrió divertido

**********

Sus pies pequeños, produciendo un pequeño e inaudible roce contra la alfombra, daban pasos rápidos y seguros que solo mostraban su estado de animo. ¡Dios! Era tan... Y en un arranque de furia no contenida estrello su mano contra la pared; sin embargo no encontró la dureza y tersura del tapiz sino tela blanca e inmaculada.

**-no debería hacer eso, joven amo, ahora si me deja terminar...- **musito mirándole con una sonrisa tranquila, empero, sus ojos rojizos aun brillaban de diversión. Fría y cruel diversión. Ante esto, el menor entrecerro su ojo zafiro con desden antes de seguir su camino. No quería verle ni hablarle y mucho menos escucharle. Era SU culpa.

_**-maldito demonio-**_ pensó enojado al entrar en la habitación donde se suponía que debía estar el maestro de álgebra. ¿Que acaso no iba a tener esa clase?¿Se habría equivocado? Frunciendo el entrecejo, se dio vuelta para salir.

**-si me escuchara, joven amo, sabría que su tutor no vendrá hoy... parece que tenia un viaje que no podía posponer-** anuncio, mirándole impasible.

**-no juegues conmigo, Sebastián, ¿por que no me dijiste antes?- **cuestionó mirándole como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer con la mirada.

**-usted estaba muy ocupado, joven amo, además parecía que no me quería ver-** respondió casi alegremente justo antes de sentir la mano del chiquillo contra su mejilla. Aquello lo dejo atónito... ¿Había hecho eso, en realidad?

**-más te vale que no se repita-** musito autoritario. La mansión Phantomhive estaba sumida en su silencio sepulcral. Y deslizándose al lado de Sebastián salio del recinto con un destino especifico... bueno, solo tenia claro una cosa. Lejos del moreno.

**********

**-¿me llamaba, amo?- **su voz estaba seria, mucho más seria de lo normal. Tenia motivos... pero el los tenia aun mas. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

**-prepara mi baño- **repuso mientras saboreaba la acidez de una fresa al momento de morderla. Su voz sonaba indiferente, pero su mirada estaba puesta en la figura del mayordomo, este a su vez, hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Un demonio no perdía la paciencia, un demonio mantenía el temple. Un demonio no sentía emociones tan humanas. Ardía en furia, en indignación, en el deseo de ver sufrir a aquel chiquillo. ¿Quien era él? ¿Por que no rompía el contrato y tomaba su alma? !Se estaba comportando como el demonio de más baja categoría! El no podía permitirse eso... debía mantenerse sereno. Todo por el gozo total de esa alma cuando el momento llegara. Sin embargo, esas emociones humanas también ponían en relieve sus emociones mas demoniacas, direccionándole a un laberinto del que no podria salir.

**********

Sebastián iba al frente, para cerrar la puerta cuando el Conde entro en el baño. La gran y elegante habitación los recibió. La bañera ovalada, sostenida por unos alegres y risueños querubines emanaba un vapor cálido y aromático que embriago los sentidos del ojiazul.

El 'ritual' de siempre se realizo en silencio. El mayor se remangó la camisa sin embargo, no se quito los guantes inmaculados y muy lentamente quito el parche negro que cubría el ojo derecho de su amo. De forma consciente acaricio su piel en el proceso, pero a los ojos del menor, solo seria una equivocación. Prosiguió con la camisa blanca, luego los zapatos, pantalones, y se detuvo en la ropa interior. Ciel lo miro con interrogación. Se estilaba que los hombres, o chicos en este caso, llevaran un liguero que mantenía en alto sus calcetines, de forma que sutilmente retiro los ligueros y después los calzoncillos. En el proceso, las puntas de sus dedos habían acariciado con delicadeza y de forma casi inexistente la piel del Conde, el cual se había estremecido... No, no se iba a dejar ganar por Sebatián. No otra vez.

El baño sucedió con normalidad. Tallaba su cuerpo con parsimonia, enjabonando con delicadeza sus brazos así como su cabello azulado. Bajo por su cuello y pecho, trazando pequeños círculos con la esponja. Tembló con violencia al momento en que su mano bajo hacia su vientre.

**-¿le duele, joven amo?-** pregunto, mirándole con tallaba con demasiada fuerza...Pero por supuesto, fingida preocupación, que el ojiazul no noto.

**-continua...-** susurro, sonrojándose al encontrar un doble significado en cada palabra. Sus mejillas ardían cuando recosto la cabeza en el marco de la tina, sintiendo los mechones húmedos pegarse a la piel de su frente.

Sonriendo, bajo aun mas, evitando sus partes intimas mientras limpiaba sus piernas con tranquilidad. Observo el rostro del Conde cuando otro escalofrío le recorrio al momento en que la esponja paso por la parte interna de sus muslos. Y no pudo evitarlo más.

Su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo temblando fue el detonante para que todas las emociones 'humanas' que se habían acumulado en un solo día en él salieran libremente.  
Sus labios se posaron con violencia en los del menor, arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa de su parte. ¿Que diablos? No tenia que haber sucedido de esa forma... pero no se podía resistir. Era igual que las noches anteriores. Sebastián era simplemente... demasiado. Si el aroma de rosas del baño lo embriagaba, el de Sebastián lo intoxicaba. Si el sabor de las fresas le gustaba, el de Sebastián lo enloquecía. Era simplemente demasiado para él. No podía negarse... tratando de mantener un limite con su mayordomo, Ciel lo empujo para mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus labios ligeramente hinchados.

**-¿que fue eso?- **pregunto mirándole con el entrecejo arrugado, gesto que apenas alteraba la tersura de su frente.  
**-un beso-** respondido antes de repetirlo. Sus manos tomaron con fuerza el rostro del menor, para posteriormente, cargarlo con facilidad por la parte interna de los muslos. Aquel chiquillo apenas pesaba. Quizás no lo alimentaba bien...  
Ciel apenas supo cuando ya no estaban en el baño, por la ráfaga de aire que provoco la puerta al abrirse, sus brazos delgados se cruzaban tras el cuello del moreno, aferrando su cabello negro azabache.

Lo dejo caer sobre el lecho, sintiéndolo hundirse bajo el peso de ambos. El mayor apenas recargaba su cuerpo contra él, dejando todo esto en la cama.  
Todo era una vorágine, sus emociones y pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar. Suspiro al sentir los labios del demonio trasladarse a su cuello, pasando por sus mejillas y su mentón -el cual mordió suavemente- donde succionó la piel con delicadeza, como si succionara la sal y el calor que emanaba de ella. El suave cabello de Sebastián contra su mejilla, le producía un cosquilleo delicioso que lo hizo estremecer. Le rodeo con un brazo mientras que con el otro se alzaba para volver a besarlo. ¡Dios! no podía pensar, tan solo se dejaba llevar por el torrente de emociones que lo asaltaban sin disculpa. Era en esos momentos cuando los intelectuales se equivocaban. En esos momentos todos eran animales, y la lógica era algo que quedaba en segundo plano.

Sus labios se movían con insistencia, produciendo roces entrecortados y suspiros de parte del menor. Las manos del azabache, recorrieron con maestría aquel cuerpo que conocía bien. Aquel cuerpo, aquella alma le pertenecían. Y se encargaría de que todos lo supieran.

Con suma lentitud bajo por su cuerpo, acostándole en el lecho con parsimonia mientras repartía besos por su pecho, succionando una de sus tetillas con exquisita lentitud. Ciel emitió un gemido de gozo que murió en la habitación; bajando aun mas por un costado de aquel menudo cuerpo delineo con la punta de la lengua aquella cicatriz producida por un hierro al rojo vivo. Suspiro mientras se aferraba a las finas sabanas bajo su cuerpo al sentir los labios posarse sobre el hueso de su cadera, antes de descender por su vientre. Cuando hallo el objeto del pecado, cuando su aliento rozo contra el, cuando sintió los labios cerrarse en su cuerpo, sintió que este se disparaba como una flecha, sintió el impulso, la potencia ante lo cual se arqueo, gimiendo aquel nombre ante cada roce, cada beso. Aquel nombre que a tiempos se le hacia blasfemo, ahora parecía algo digno de Dios. Vaya ironía.

_**-moriré- **_pensó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. _**-moriré de gozo- **_se repitió al sentirse dentro de la boca del mayordomo. No soportaria eso. Era una tortura, una deliciosa y exquisita tortura. Si uno tenia que vivir como ser humano toda su existencia, esa era la mejor forma, la más placentera.

Su cuerpo entero dio un respingo al sentir uno de los largos y delgados dedos de Sebastián penetrar en su cuerpo. Mientras este se introducía por completo en su cuerpo, sintió cierta incomodidad pero no dolor. Lo raro no era ni agradable ni desagradable, simplemente raro. Después de haber hecho eso ya varias noches anterior, cualquiera pensaría que estaba acostumbrado, pero no, era algo a lo que nunca se terminaria de acostumbrar.

Aquella sensación, el sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de su mayordomo, el sentir aquellos dedos inmiscuirse en su cuerpo fue suficiente para que su cuerpo entero temblara, para que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensara antes de explotar. El nombre de aquel demonio fue lo único que se escucho. Un gemido ahogado en sus labios hinchados, sus manos tensas mientras se asiaba de la tela.

Sus ojos de un rojo vivo lo observaron con verdadero deleite y descaro. Su cabello humedecido por sudor y el agua, sus ojos bicolor cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su boca entreabierta. Era todo un manjar... y el pensamiento de tomar su alma en ese momento lo volvió a asaltar. Seria el alma perfecta, exquisita y deliciosa... sin embargo, aun tenia que esperar. Era como el pastel que había hecho para él. Tenia una larga preparación para que el final fuera excelso.

Se relamió los labios antes de besarlo.

**-usted, joven amo, es muy cambiante- **susurro mientras separaba sus piernas. El Conde sabia lo que vendría. Sabia lo que le esperaba... y estaba ansioso por que llegara.

_**-**_**mmm, si, lo soy- **musito en un tono coqueto, mientras su mano acariciaba por sobre la tela el miembro del demonio. Su sonrisa fue picara, antes de que empezara un movimiento lento, pausado pero excitante.

**-y descarado- **añadió, dejando que el menor bajara su ropa para después entrar en él de una sola estocada, obligando a la carne del chico acomodarse a el, apretándolo de lo estrecho que era. El grito de Ciel Phantomhive inundo gran parte de la mansión. Observo una vez más con deleite el rostro del chiquillo. Sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas cristalinas, lágrimas de dolor puro. Las lamió con lentitud, para volver a besarlo; esta vez con dulzura y lentitud, esperando a que se acostumbrara a él.

**-¡Duele! ¡Duele, Sebastián! ¡Duele!- **grito mientras de forma inconsciente se alejaba de él, pero las manos en su cintura estrecha le impedian moverse. El miembro duro y grande del demonio lo tenia empalado.

Al ver como su respiracion se regularizaba, empezó con movimiento suaves y pausados, hasta estar seguro que el dolor había desaparecido. Ciel debía estar agradecido. Era la única persona, con la que se había portado de esa forma. Realmente agradecido.  
Las embestidas fueron primero lentas y suaves, pero firmes tocando un punto que hacia gemir al menor de extremo placer. Ese era el paraíso. Después, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, fuertes y constantes. Las uñas del Conde se enterraban en su piel, rasgando su espalda blanca dejando marcas rojizas.  
Le obligo a parar lo necesario para que este se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y, literalmente, cabalgara en él. Sus piernas rodeaban su cintura con fuerza, sus bocas se encontraban en un beso desenfrenado de la misma forma que lo hacían sus cuerpos. La vorágine lo inundaba, aquella lujuria lo aturdía, lo cegaba por completo y lo dejaba en la nada, siendo Sebastián lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para no caer en la oscuridad.  
Sus gemidos eran sonoros, el choque de sus cuerpos sudorosos eran obvios e inclusive vulgares. Aquel frenesí no podía durar para siempre y así sucedió. Los músculos se tensaron, apretando el miembro dentro suyo, enterrando las uñas en la espalda blanca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, estrujando la cintura del mayor con sus piernas justo antes de emitir un gemido largo, sonoro y apenas sofocado por la piel del cuello de Sebastián.  
Y de forma inerte se balanceo aun sobre el azabache el cual poco después se corrió dentro de él, llenándolo por completo, quemando con su esencia todas las impurezas de su cuerpo y alma... como si la suciedad de Sebastián Michaelis, un demonio, pudiera limpiar las acciones de Ciel Phantomhive... alguien peor que un demonio.

Dejaron que la fuerza de gravedad venciera todos sus músculos durante un rato, mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones, permaneciendo en esa posición. Ellos no necesitaban palabras llenas de amor, o cursilerías... ni un 'te quiero' o un 'te amo' había sido pronunciado en esa habitación. Así eran ellos y así seguirá. Al final, Ciel se dejo caer en la cama, y con una mueca de asco de movió hasta estar en la parte opuesta de donde habían estado. El aroma de semen y sudor le repugnaba. Lo miro con temple.

**-realmente cambiante, joven amo-** repuso mientras se acomodaba la ropa. El menor sonrió y soltó una risa breve y sin alegría.

**-fue tu culpa... es tu culpa. No me dejas dormir.-** explico, cubriendo con el brazo derecho sus ojos. El aliento de Sebastián contra su oído le hizo estremecer.

**-vera, joven amo, usted se enoja por cosas que un niño de su edad no le interesaría; usted lleva en sus hombros un gran peso; usted tiene sexo con un demonio... usted, señor, es un jovencito precoz-** musito con diversión a lo cual Ciel le miro. Era verdad... pero Sebastián seguía teniendo la culpa. **-dulces sueños, joven amo-** susurro antes de irse.

Y así, con los ojos abiertos, observando el techo de su habitación, pensó en lo que dijo. Tenia razón. Era precoz; pero si ser precoz significaba andar de mal humor todo el día, golpear a tu sirviente, gritar y maldecir... todo gracias a un sexo desenfrenado con Sebastián, entonces aceparía de buena gana ser precoz. Solo si tenia esas sesiones de libertinaje... solo así.

Y de esa forma, más cansado de lo que había estado en varias noches se quedo profundamente dormido. En la ventana, un cuervo alzo el vuelo.

* * *

_asi termina -^^- muy cortito, lo se... yo queria hacerlo mas perver, mas... yaoi, pero bueno -^^- este fue el resultado, jiji, dejen reviews y les dare un dulce -^^- _

_privet~!!_


End file.
